La Leyenda del Hada y el Mago NejiSaku
by amane amy
Summary: One-shot y songfinc Inspirado del tema de Rata Blanca, el relato de dos mantes que quisieron estar juntos... Lean y entren para esta linda pero tragica historia


**Quiero aclarar que la historia es triste ya que me inspire en una de las canciones de la que estoy muy enamorada... "La leyenda del Hada y el Mago" de Rata Blanca, se me ocurrió en el día de San Valentín escuchando este tema que siempre me encanto, pues tarde un poco al tipearlo y me retrase al subirlo... Quiero decirles que a pesar de que la historia sea triste tendrá escenas un poco cómicas pues Tsunade se las cuenta a unos niños de 12 años.**

**Bueno que lo disfruten mucho y no olviden de dejarme un Reviews.**

**La Leyenda del Hada y el Mago (NejiSaku)**

En una tarde de Primavera en la aldea de Konoha la Quinta Hokage, la mujer mas linda y hermosa (sory me amenazo sino ponía eso) estaba en un campo de entrenamiento con alumnos de entre doce y trece años para darles una clase especial, eran jóvenes de diferentes grupos pero eran muy amigos, en una distracción de la ojiamiel o mas bien que se peleaba con un chico rubio de tez trigueña pero con ojos perla

-maldito enano deja de decirme vieja- se enfado la rubia

-jajajaja pero si eres vieja, mi padre dice que tienes como 200 años jajaja-

Mientras el chico corría haciendo rabiar a la Hokage que lo seguía con una guadaña para triturarlo, unos cuatro jóvenes se adentraron al bosque

-no creo que sea buena idea alejarnos tanto- comento una jovencita de ojos perla tez trigueña pero su cabello era un rubio mas claro y largo hasta las cintura (es la gemela del chico que pelea con Tsunade)

-no te preocupes Hikari no pasa nada, además solo vamos a explorar el lugar- animo un chico de cabello negro atado en una coleta de ojos celestes

-pero es que... mi hermano se enfadara si me alejo sin su permiso- estaba un poco asustada mas por que su hermano gemelo podría acusarla con sus padres

-no te preocupes yo te protegeré hermosa Hikari- dijo seguro de si mismo un chico de corte casquito color castaño con ojos realmente extraño y grandes cejas

-¬¬ podrías dejar de levantarte a Hikari, sabes muy bien que su hermano es un tonto pero muy fuerte y ni hablar de su padre-

- ¬¬ yo solo la estoy animando- contraataco el joven de cejas pobladas

-oigan a donde van?- grita una joven de cabello largo y castaño con una perrita negra en su cabeza

-perfecto Misha vino arruinarlo todo- menciono el chico de coleta

-maldito Enishi ahora veras-

-siempre tienen que pelear ustedes dos?- una joven de muy bonita de ojos negros y cabello oscuro –si no se calman tendré que usar a mis insectos-

-Lain no te enfades siempre hacen lo mismo- aparece un chico gordito con una bolsita de dulces

-Takero tiene razón, sabes que mi hermana siempre se pelea con ese idiota de Nara- un joven de cabello castaño, hermano mayor de Misha, pero este estaba acompañado de un pequeño lobo blanco con apenas negro en su rostro

-Rain acaso quieres retomar nuestra pelea- el joven Nara se estaba impacientando

En ese momento Rain y Enishi estaban teniendo nuevamente un duelo de miradas, los demás chicos decidieron seguir su camino

-ho esos dos están peleando de nuevo- menciona un chico de cabello azulado de nombre Loki

-no se como es que no se cansan de eso- suspiraba otro muchacho de pelo negro y ojos verdes llamado Zuko

-son unos tontos- paso de largo una chica de cabello naranja medio rojizo de ojos violeta llamada Mitsuri

-yo me adelantare asi le digo a los demás que nos esperen- un joven de cabello blanco y ojos negros corrió como el rayo este se llama Yuri

Mientras en otro lado...

-Tsunade-oba-chan-

-te he dicho que no me...-

-pero escúcheme ¿Dónde están los demás?-

-que?- la mujer se volteo notando que aquellos estudiantes hijos de los ninjas mas fuertes de Konoha no estaban –perfecto se me perdieron-

-jejeje no se preocupe- en eso pone sus manos sobre su rostro –byakugan-

-y bien donde están?-

-por aquella dirección- señalo con el dedo donde se ubicaban –creo que están cerca de un lago-

*un lago?* pensó la rubia –ya se donde fueron ¡vamos enano!- lo agarro del cuello del chaleco corriendo a una velocidad increíble

-que hermoso lugar nunca lo había visto- menciono Hikari

-tienes razón, es bellísimo- menciono Misha

Todos los novatos estaban contemplando el lago, aquellos jóvenes habían encontrado un hermoso lago a pesar de ser de día en aquel lugar era bastante oscuro pero no era tétrico mas bien era muy romántico, alrededor habían muchas flores de diferentes colores pero eran los árboles de Sakura quienes eran mas bellos. Rain y Enishi habían llegado últimos pues se dieron cuenta que sus amigos los dejaron atrás

-NIÑOS MALCRIADOS COMO PUEDEN IRSE SOLOS- una voz de una mujer enojadísima menciono detrás de los genins

-O.O- todos tragaron pesado, nadie tenia el valor de voltearse para ver a la Hokague enfadada

-vieja ya suélteme- menciono un rubio que estaba sujetado por la Hokage, esta lo lanzo contra sus compañeros haciendo que todos caigan

-eso te pasa por llamarme vieja, y ustedes vuelvan al campo de entr...- pero la rubia noto como Hikari, gemela de Zuru caminaba hacia un árbol de cerezo pero no uno cualquiera este era el que mas estaba cerca del lago con sus ramas estirándose para alcanzar el centro del lago

-Tsunade-sama que esta placa?- menciono la chica de ojos perla, la rubia sonrió con cierta melancolía

-por que no la lees y me lo dices- menciono la rubia caminando hacia donde estaba la chica

-"_En memoria del sentimiento mas puro que puede existir, el Amor, para ellos que se amaron y se seguirán amando para siempre. Sus memorias y su historia vivirán en nuestro recuerdo, de esa forma siempre estarán con nosotros y siempre estarán juntos... Para Neji y Sakura..._"-

-será la misma Sakura que tiene mi madre en una foto?- pregunto Enishi

-si es la misma- dijo la rubia posando su mano en aquella placa con cierta tristeza

-Neji era primo de nuestra madre- comento el rubio muy parecido a Naruto, solo que este tenia ojos perla

-que les paso?- menciono la gemela de Zuro

-la verdad quieren saber?- pregunto la mujer, ellos asintieron –muy bien les contare la historia de Neji y Sakura-

-que lindo de seguro es de amor- menciono Misha sentándose en el pasto para escuchar el relato

-hermana nunca vas a madurar- se sentó al lado de la chica

-callate que ahí empieza- le dijo a su hermano mayor, en eso todos se sientan frente a la Hokage para escuchar el relato de la pareja

(relato de Tsunade)

_Érase una vez un joven poderoso del clan mas antiguo de la aldea, él era el prodigio de su familia por lo que muchos lo llamaban "genio", sin embargo a pesar de ser reconocido como uno de los mejores shinobis de la aldea nunca pudo sacar ese vació de su interior, un vació de soledad que inundaba cada vez mas en su corazón _

_**Cuenta la historia de un Mago que un día en su bosque encantado lloro**_

_**Porque a pesar de su magia no había podido encontrar el amor**_

_Él siempre había dicho que los sentimientos hacían débil a las personas, sin embargo con los años noto su error al pensar esas palabras, porque veía como a su alrededor, sus mismos compañeros tenían algo que él jamás pudo tener...Amor... Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de su equivocación, las personas se hacían fuertes al tener un motivo, un ser querido al cual proteger a toda costa_

_**La Luna su única amiga le daba fuerzas para soportar**_

_**Todo el dolor que sentía por culpa de su tan larga soledad**_

_En esos momentos de soledad solo se esforzaba por entrenar y hacerse mas fuerte, tenia las misiones mas difíciles que ninguno podía aguantar, es mas, machas veces lo hacia solo, sin embargo a pesar de su soledad las noches que podía venia a este mismo lugar a contemplar la Luna, y meditar sobre su vida... pues era un hombre el cual tenia el destino en su contra... siempre creyó que su única compañera seria la eterna soledad, mas quien podría amar a alguien sellado por el destino_

_**Es que sabía muy bien que en su existir nunca debía salir de su destino**_

_**Si alguien te tiene que amar ya lo sabrás solo tendrás que saber reconocerlo...**_

-espera vieja...- interrumpió un rubio hiperactivo

-¬¬ ya no me digas vieja sino quieres que te mate... y no interrumpas la historia-

- pero tengo una duda-

-¬¬ cual?-

-si estaba tan solo porque no se casa con alguien y listo?-

-veo que lo bruto es hereditario- menciono la ojiasol

-si que eres baka- menciono Enishi

-Zuru, la gente no se casa por que si o porque se sienta sola, lo hace porque se aman- menciono Yuri que ojeaba in libro mientras escuchaba el relato de la rubia (na...para mi es el hijo de Kakashi)

-bueno ahora me dejan continuar?- los chicos asintieron –pero antes...- se acerco al peliblanco sacándole entre las manos el libro que leia –cuando este hablando deben escucharme...-

_Como decía... el joven un día en este hermoso paisaje se encontraba como siempre contemplado el lago apreciando el silencio de la Naturaleza, sin embargo ese día seria único para él ya que le cambiaria la vida para siempre. Esa noche perdido en sus pensamientos pudo contemplar una figura en el medio del lago, mas no pudo notarla bien pues estaba de espalda solo distinguía que aquella persona tenia un extraño pero hermoso cabello rosa, él ya la conocía desde hace años pero jamás entablaron conversación alguna pero mas que nada hacia tiempo que no estaba en la aldea pues tenia una misión importante, era mensajera de paz que iba de pueblo en pueblo. Sin embargo cuando aquella figura volteo hacia donde estaba el shinobi se dio cuenta de los hermosos ojos verdes que poseía y brillaban intensamente mas que cualquier cosa, el joven totalmente embelesado por aquella figura tan sutil y hermosa no pudo evitar sonreír al verla que irradiaba una hermosura sin igual..._

_**Fue en una tarde que el Mago paseando en el bosque la vista cruzo**_

_**Con la más dulce mirada que en toda su vida jamás conoció**_

_Aquella chica de infinita hermosura de ojos color jade y cabellos rosados, se llamaba Sakura, ella al notar la sutil sonrisa del joven le devolvió el gesto, mostrando la sonrisa mas pura y dulce que nadie pudo superar. El joven encantado con la belleza y pureza de esa figura que parecía mas un Hada del bosque se acerco hacia donde ella se encontraba, usando chakra en sus pies pudo ir a donde se ubicaba la mujer, esta preciosa Hada había sufrido por muchos años, ya que la habían arrancado sus alas..._

-espera... la chica tenia alas?- interrumpió el hijo de Hinata

- ¬w¬ vuelve a interrumpirme y te aseguro que volaras pero de una patada hasta Suna-

-O.O me quedo calladito-

-baka es una forma de decir que le lastimaron el corazón y sus sueños- menciono Mitsuri

-¬¬ ya no hablen y dejen que continué...-

_La joven Sakura le habían destrozado su corazón desde hace mucho antes de conocer el joven Neji, ella había amado y entregado sus sentimientos a un chico que era del mismo equipo, este era un vengador, pero ese chico nunca la quiso, nunca la valoro, cada vez que podía se aprovechaba de su bondad para humillarla, rebajarla, haciéndola sentir totalmente inútil hasta llegar un punto donde había perdido brillo y alegria al no poder ser amada, correspondida, ni siquiera tener el respeto de ese hombre. Pero todo cambio cuando noto la presencia de un alma solitaria como la suya, vio que no era la única persona con un vació en el corazón _

_**Desde ese mismo momento el Hada y el Mago quisieron estar **_

_**Solos los dos en el bosque amándose siempre y en todo lugar**_

_Después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento que ambos tuvieron en el pasado, al conocerse por primera vez, sus vidas se llenaron de momentos felices donde solo tenían risas, vivían un cuento de Hadas porque ninguno de los dos volvió a sentir soledad, a sentir tristeza, no había males ni días lluviosos... Solo eran ellos dos, se amaban incondicionalmente, pues nunca mas desde que estaban juntos se separaron, inclusive ambos querían dejar de ser shinobis para dedicarse a tener una vida tranquila sin misiones, sin preocupaciones, solo querían estar juntos para siempre. Su amor era tan grande que decidieron unir sus vidas y almas al santo matrimonio... _

_**Y el mal que siempre existió**_

_**No soporto**_

_**De tanta felicidad entre dos seres**_

_Sin embargo la pareja era muy conocida en otras aldeas, pues eran los shinobis mas destacados de la aldea escondida entre las Hojas, los rumores de su amor, de su unión había llegado a oídos de un ser malvado uno muy conocido para la hermosa Sakura, pues el rostro del mal era su antiguo compañero de equipo... _

La Godeime se detuvo un momento contemplado el lago frente a su ojos, pues recordar lo que venia le causaba mucho dolor, se había prometido no llorar por ellos, no quería recordarla de esa forma

-se siente bien Tsunade-sama?- pregunto un poco preocupada Hikari

-si estoy bien solo... recordé algo bastante doloroso-

-es la historia no es asi?- pregunto Zuko

-descuiden- sonrió –ahí continuo...-

_Este hombre no soportaba que su Hada Sakura se allá enamorado de otra persona, pues el quería que cuando regresara a la aldea después de cumplir su venganza la reclamaría para que restaure su clan con él, fue que entonces trato de separar a la pareja con engaños falsos y trampas, sin embargo su amor era tan fuerte que nada los separaba... Fue que entonces que busco otra salida, si él no podía tenerla nadie la tendría_

_En el aniversario de la pareja, ellos se reunían en este bello claro, a la luz de la Luna, pero en ese día especial para ambos hubo una figura entre las sombras que los vigilaba con sus ojos rojos como la sangre..._

_**Y con su odio tapo**_

_En el instante donde Neji esperaba a su bella flor que la diviso a lo lejos, iba corriendo hacia el... fue en ese momento que el mal de ojos rubí como el carmín salio de las sombras atacando a su amada a sus espaldas... el mal se había vuelto loco de los celos, atravesó el pecho de la joven con su espada _

_**Hasta que el Hada cayó**_

_El joven Hyuga corrió con la velocidad de la luz, sin embargo no llego a tiempo a detener el ataque de su agresor, vio como el cuerpo de la chica caía al suelo mientras que aquel ser maligno sonreía al poder lograr separarlos, una vez que le saco brutalmente su espada del pecho de la joven desapareció entre la oscuridad del espeso bosque..._

_**En ese sueño fatal de Lucifer...**_

_Neji había llegado tarde, arrodillado sosteniendo en brazos el cuerpo inerte de su amada... lloraba por primera vez en su vida, lloraba por la única persona que logro amar... y la única que lo amo._

_**Flash Back**_

_-"Sakura, Sakura... no te vallas, no me dejes"- apretaba el cuerpo de la chica que apenas respiraba _

_-"Ne... Neji..."- sonrió encantadoramente dulce como siempre mientras pequeñas lagrimas salian de sus ojos de jade –"...te..."- acaricio la mejilla de su amado –"...te amo..."- su pequeña mano cayo al suelo, dejando a un hombre destrozado abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su querida Sakura_

_**Fin Flas Back**_

-espere... ósea el Hada Sakura murió... TOT ya no me gusta la historia- se quejo Misha

-tonta era obvio que era un historia triste por la dedicación de la placa- le dijo su hermano Rain

-la verdad el relato continua, pues para mi ellos lograron estar juntos- dijo Tsunade de forma triste pero con una sonrisa

-enserio como?- preguntaron las chicas

_**En su castillo pasaba las noches el Mago buscando el poder**_

_**Que devolviera su Hada, su Amor, su Mirada tan dulce de ayer**_

_Desde ese día el joven prodigio de su familia, pasaba día y noche tratando de buscar un jutsu poderoso para regresarle a la vida, la gente empezó a creer que era un especie de brujo o Mago por la cantidad de pergaminos recolectados tenia en su poder, mas no podía pues había un tiempo limite para eso, y el tiempo había expirado hace mucho... Aun así el joven Hyuga no se rindió, había salido de la ladea con el cuerpo de su amada, la mantuvo en este lago con un jutsu para mantenerla como si estuviera dormida, pero ella nunca pudo despertar de su eterno sueño... _

_**Y no paro desde entonces buscando la forma de recuperar**_

_**A la mujer que aquel día en medio del bosque por fin pudo amar**_

_De aldea en aldea buscaba, robaba cada pergamino que pudiera servirle para recuperar su mujer... pero nada funcionaba, nada podía hacerla volver, él solo pedía una vez mas poder verla, disculparse por no poder protegerla, decirle que la amaba como muchas veces lo hizo cuando estaba con vida..._

_**Y hoy sabe que es el Amor **_

_**Y que tendrá**_

_**Fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro**_

_Su corazón destrozado por la amargura, el dolor de la perdida de su amada provoco que su cuerpo también se desintegre por dentro, el hombre ya no podía seguir adelante, se estaba muriendo por dentro... Solo en este lago contemplando la Luna rogando volver a verla, poder estar con ella supo por fin el gran valor que tiene aquel sentimiento hermoso que tantos años desprecio y que cuando lo encontró se lo arrebataron_

_**Sabe que un día vera**_

_Esa noche Neji vio como su amada Sakura estaba parada en el medio del lago, como aquella primera vez que la vio, le estaba sonriendo dulcemente como siempre lo hizo_

_**Su dulce Hada llegar**_

_Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia ella para abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la extrañaba, lo mucho que la amaba_

_**Y para siempre con él**_

_-"vamos... a casa... mi amor"- dijo el Hada desplegando sus alas, posando sus manos en el rostro del castaño_

_-"estaremos juntos... mi amor"- menciono el Mago, abrazándola fuertemente_

_-"para siempre..."- dijo ella con un sonrisa_

_-"y para toda la eternidad..."- termino la frase el joven sellando la promesa con un dulce beso lo cual ella correspondió abrazándolo_

_**Se quedara...**_

_...Ambos desaparecieron en este lugar dedicándose esas simples palabras, sellando así su amor eterno...Sus amigos jamás pudieron encontrarlo creyendo que había logrado por medio de magia o milagro darle vida a su amada, por lo que nunca intentaron buscarlo ni nada de eso, pues habían logrado estar juntos... como ellos deseban..._

La mujer no continúo mas solo unas lágrimas finas surcaban su rostro

-ósea que el Hada Sakura vivió feliz por siempre con su querido Neji?- pregunto Mitsuri

-yo creo que el hombre tubo una alucinación y murió al poco tiempo- menciono Rain

-no arruines la historia con tus entupidos comentarios, ellos lograron vivir felices para siempre- se enojo su hermana Misha

-Tsunade-sama dinos que paso realmente- insistió Hikari

-esa es la verdad- miro al cielo como el sol brillaba –así termina la historia, y así se quedara- finalizo la rubia –bueno es hora de volver al campo de entrenamiento ya descansaron un buen rato- la Hokage izo ademán de que se levantaran, los chicos fueron alejándose del bosque yendo al campo de entrenamiento pero la mujer contemplo el lugar un momento mas

Una brisa suave, fresca y perfumada con el aroma a cerezos hizo que mostrara una dulce sonrisa, noto como el árbol a su espalda unos pétalos rosas iban al centro del lago, en ese instante de la nada, como si fuera una visión... ahí estaban ellos dos sonriéndole por hacer vivir su historia nuevamente... Tsunade le sonrió a su alumna y al ninja mas fuerte que existió en la aldea... volvieron a desaparecer yéndose con la brisa fresca de primavera

-feliz aniversario... para ambos- menciono con melancolía la ojiamiel, yéndose del lugar rumbo a sus estudiantes

Ese día, a la oscuridad de la noche un grupo de adultos se encontraban reunidos esperando a que el grupo se completara

-Oi chicos...- aparece un hombre con el rostro cubierto cabello plateado

-Kakashi-sensei nunca en la vida va llegar a la hora acordada?- carraspeo un hombre rubio de ojos celestes, Naruto.

-ya van a empezar con la mismo- comento desanimada Tsunade –ya dejen de pelear que aquí no es el momento ni el lugar... más respeto-

-lo siento Tsunade-oba-chan- se disculpo el rubio

-¬¬ por tu culpa tu engendro de hijo también me dice vieja-

-jejejeje- reía nervioso el Kiuby

-que problemáticos son, por que no hacen silencio estamos aquí reunidos solo una vez al año- todos hicieron silencio, pues el problemático de Shikamaru tenia razón

-Tsunade-sama mi hija me contó la historia que les relato esta tarde- dijo Hinata

-que tiene?- pregunto la godeime

-pues el final no es tan certero como la realidad- menciono Ino un poco triste

-saben, yo prefiero ese final- menciono una castaña de pelo largo, TenTen

-si pero ellos... ellos no están aquí- dijo tristemente Lee

-se que el final que les conté a sus hijos da la ilusión de que ellos están con vida viviendo felizmente... pero saben ellos si están con vida, pues cuando los recuerdo, los nombro, cuando oigo risas y hay un día soleado ellos están aquí con nosotros- la rubia se llevo una mano al corazón –siempre estarán vivos en nuestros corazones-

-yo también prefiero ese final- menciono Hinata

-es verdad es el mas adecuado para ellos- comento Kiba

-solo espero que ese genio cubo de hielo cuide muy bien de mi hermanita Sakura- dijo riendo pero con leve brillo de agua en sus ojos

-no te preocupes seguro estarán bien- comento el ninja copia.

Todos hicieron silencio recordando los momentos que pasaron junto con la pareja, tanto como miembro de su equipo, cuando pelearon en un enfrentamiento, pero la mejor parte que muchos adoran recordar era lo feliz que se veían estando juntos como pareja, como amantes, eran únicos, nadie superaba su amor... y nadie los superara.. y estén donde estén saben que ellos están felices sonriendo al estar juntos nuevamente... y que jamás se separaran

**(Quiero disculparme... TOT soy mala con los nombres pero bueno, plis no sean tan malos por eso no sabia que mas ponerle a los demás... ^-^ bueno de seguro deben de tener algunas dudas o mas corroborar lo que piensan... verán los jóvenes son los hijos de cada personaje de Naruto, bueno algunos, otros son de mi invención para rellenar sus equipos he aquí les aclaro**

**Equipo A: Hikari (NaruHina) – Enishi (ShikaIno) – Lee (LeeTenTen)**

**Equipo B: Zuru (NaruHina) – Misha (Kiba) – Takero (Chouji)**

**Equipo C: Rain (Kiba) – Lain (Shino) – Zuko **

**Equipo D: Mitsuri – Yuri – Loki **

**Los últimos son inventados por mi, aunque Yuri podría ser hijo de Kakashi, pero se los dejo a su imaginación... Tambien quiero aclarar que Rain, hijo de Kiba, fue el que aserto en su teoría... **

**...Neji murió en aquel claro la noche de su aniversario y cuando la vio su alma fue tras ella...)**

**Ahora si, se que las historia es trágica y triste, pero para mi es asi... el Mago vuelve a ver a su Hada el día en que su vida se apaga por la tristeza... yo lo veo de esa forma en la canción que están nuevamente juntos en la eternidad... Espero que les aya gustado porque confieso que cuando la termine y la lei para corregirla llore, si llore al ver lo triste que redacte. Me despido hasta otro finc. Sayonada**


End file.
